Fuel cells that generate electricity from hydrogen are a growing area of interest in meeting future energy needs. Because it is difficult and inconvenient to store enough hydrogen on a moving application such as a vehicle to operate a fuel cell for a commercially reasonable period, many such systems include a fuel processor to reform a hydrogen source (a reformer). A hydrocarbon fuel is a common hydrogen source used in such systems. Steam reforming (SR) and Auto-Thermal Reforming (ATR) fuel cells provide efficient hydrogen production from hydrocarbons with low carbon production. However, presently available SR and ATR systems require large amounts of water to reform the fuel. Indeed, these systems can require more water than diesel fuel, and/or complex water reclamation equipment. Therefore, a need exists for further contributions in this area of technology.